


Summer Lovin'

by stydia_xo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship, It's also really long oops, Jealousy, Karaoke, Lydia loves Grease, Lydia loves Stiles, Pack Feels, Sleepovers, Stalia breakup, Stiles loves Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydia_xo/pseuds/stydia_xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia whips her head up to look at him, her green eyes wide with anxiety, “I have no idea what she’s talking about.”</p><p>“Well, Lyd. I hate to break it to you but there’s literally video footage as evidence…” He smiles smugly, his feet already moving him to the TV stand where the remote is resting.</p><p>OR the pack has a drunken sleepover with karaoke and there's video footage of it and Stiles and Lydia are in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Request: The gang wake up after a wild night of drinking and don't remember what happened the previous night. They find a camera and look at the latest video, and it's a video of stiles and lydia singing karaoke (some kind of love song). At the end of the song Stiles announces into the microphone that he loves Lydia. Malia turns off the video and is very cross at Stiles, breaks up with him. Lydia then asks him if what he said in the video was true and they kiss :) 
> 
> This was requested on my Tumblr (stydia-xo) and those who suggested songs were credited on Tumblr, so thanks again for thinking of songs when I was having a major brain fart! 
> 
> I’m also aware that there was the same duet in the Flash with Snowbarry (I think is the ship name?). I’ve never watched the show in my life and I only know this because the gifs of it covered my Tumblr feed at one point haha I took the song recommendation and ran with it so any similarity is merely coincidence.
> 
> Keep in mind, I started writing this before the announcement that Derek would not be a series regular anymore so consider this a happy place where we can pretend he still is. And I had italicized the flashback but it kept not working for me when I was uploading this so I just left it normal. 
> 
> (The ending quote is also not mine, I saw it somewhere but I don’t remember the source and tried looking for it but with no success. Does anyone know?)
> 
> Read and enjoy!

All she feels is the hammering against the side of her temple and she wants to kill whoever left the blinds open the night before because now the sunlight is blaringly bright and streaming directly onto her face.

Lydia rolls over onto her stomach and groans, feeling herself blocked by a hard, warm figure. She blinks open her eyelids and squints to get a look at what is in her way, only to find Stiles Stilinski lying on his side. He is sound asleep, eyes shut, mouth parted and breathing softly, body curled in the fetal position and his arm stretched out and resting on her side. She scrunches her face in perplexity as to why they’re so close. The pack had all fallen asleep basically wherever they passed out the night before, all strewn across Derek’s newly furnished loft. Her eyes then widen because…Oh god. Had they been _spooning_?

She does her best to lift his outstretched limb off of her. He pouts in his sleep and then rolls onto his back and she lets out a sigh of relief before sitting up. She clutches at her head, thrashing from moving into the vertical position too quickly and she takes inventory of her surroundings, her back resting on the edge of one of the couches.

She has the same thought she had the evening before when she first arrived that Derek and Braeden’s place looks a lot better now that it’s had a woman’s touch. They updated the floors and painted, there was actual, comfortable furniture and decorations that made it more like a home. Which was a good thing considering they deemed it the official pack headquarters for all meetings and gatherings (much to Derek’s dismay).

In the living room where there were a couple of comfy sofas and armchairs, they had laid out blankets and pillows and the rest of the slumbering group was scattered about snoring peacefully. Her and Stiles were tucked away together on one corner of the rug. Across on the floor were Liam and his buddy Mason, their backs facing each other. On one of the couches was Malia. Scott and Kira were snuggled together on the opposite couch. And she guessed that Derek and Braeden had made it safely to his bedroom.

She thinks she’s the first one up and she desperately has to pee. And also maybe throw up the entire contents of her alcohol-filled stomach. She gets up and pulls down the hem of her floral sundress. They didn’t bother to change into pajamas considering they had been up till 3 am singing drunken karaoke and being idiots. Her bare feet pad on the hardwood floor and she makes it to his bathroom without waking anyone up.

Ten minutes later she feels refreshed and rejuvenated, after splashing her face with water and finding some mouthwash to use. She ties her scarlet tresses up in a messy ponytail and opens the door only to smack face first with a frantic Mason.

“What the hell are you doing?” She asks incredulously, sidestepping him.

“Good god woman, I have to pee like crazy. Move!” He politely shoves her aside and shuts the door. She loves that Mason has come around to hang out with the pack, after Liam confessed about being a werewolf. He reminds her of a younger Danny. She rolls her eyes, not mentioning he could’ve used the one upstairs.

She notices that everyone is now slowly starting to stir, assuming Mason hadn’t been so graceful and unobtrusive about waking up like she had. Malia is up and tinkering with the stereo system in the TV cabinet, Scott and Kira are just now blinking their eyes open. Liam is groaning and holding his head in his hands, curled in a ball on the floor, and Stiles is still sound asleep.

It’s summer, the last summer before senior year of high school at Beacon Hills. It’s the weekend before classes start up and it was Scott’s idea to have a rowdy night together as a pack. Derek buys them a ton of beer and every alcohol and liquor imaginable. They get their hands on some special herbs from Deaton to mix in to their drinks so the supernatural are capable of getting just as inebriated as the humans. Deaton doesn’t even ask but tells Scott to be smart and stay in one place. They get to the loft, crank up the music and for once, actually enjoy themselves without impending death on their plate.

“And how are the little munchkins doing this morning?” Braeden sings with a smirk of amusement on her lips, making her way down the stairs. She’s dressed and ready for a new day. Along with firearms, she can handle alcohol intake just fine without the nasty hangover in the morning. Derek is following right after her. He isn’t in as good of shape, hair in disarray, wearing sweats and a t-shirt. He looks like a grump but then again he always look like that.

“I feel like death.” Liam moans on the floor.

Braeden snickers and the older couple takes a seat in the vacant armchairs. Mason comes back from the bathroom and forces his beta wolf best friend to sit up on the ground.

Lydia has found her way to where she woke up and crosses her arms as she glares down at Stiles. “How is he still asleep? Stiles…wake up. Stiles!” She kicks him in the shin beneath the blanket he’s wrapped in (the same blanket she had been wrapped up in just a bit ago).

Scott and Kira laugh on the couch when the boy lets out a whimper and cracks an eye open, taking in his surroundings with a disoriented face before focusing on the strawberry blonde towering over him.

“Everyone’s up already. Go be useful and make us coffee.” The banshee demands.

He’s now letting his mischievous eyes move over her and she realizes that morning Stiles is a sneaky little shit with his rumpled hair and lazy smirk. “I can see your underwear.”

She scoffs and kicks him in the shin again, this time hard enough to bruise, “Stiles! Just get up already, you’re ridiculous.”

“Ouch, alright jeez!” He cringes, clutching at his calf before rolling and spastically crawling to stand. He eyes her one last time and she gives him a withering glare, the boy rounding the corner to the small kitchen.

His were-coyote girlfriend isn’t at all fazed by the exchange since she’s been going at something with a look of determination by the sound system station ever since she woke up.

Derek furrows his brow and lifts his chin up, “Malia, what are you doing?”

The rest of the pack is all lounging lazily, Lydia taking a spot on the free couch Malia had been sleeping on.

“I’m trying to get this tape to play.” She calls back, glancing over her shoulder and waving for him to come over. “It’s your video camera, you do it.”

“Whoa, what do you mean, tape?” Liam asks in confusion.

“We were singing karaoke at the end of last night and we were doing it on Derek’s Wii system. It had this option to video record it so I hit the button and it did it for the whole time.” Malia crosses her arms over her chest with a shrug, stepping back while Derek started hitting some buttons.

“Damn, that’s actually brilliant. Because I don’t know about you guys, but I don’t remember a thing from last night.” Scott chuckles, earning him a round of murmurs agreeing with him and a giggle from his girlfriend who pecks his cheek, the two remaining snuggled under their blanket together.

It had been a wild event of endless supernatural (and regular) booze and shenanigans. Lydia tucks her legs beneath her and has to agree with her alpha that the night was hard to piece together. She does know that it ended with karaoke. There was a beer pong tournament at some point, a game of truth or dare that resulted in weird kissing and hysterical laughter, a few heart-to-heart chats and lots of drunken Snapchats and Instagram posts.

“Well, I do considering I’m actually able to keep my composure. But this’ll be interesting. Babe, did you figure it out?” Braeden crosses her legs and looks over at the TV stand.

“Oh, got it.” Derek finally answers, stepping back and taking his initial seat with the controller in hand, flipping through the menu and finding recent videos. It has yesterday’s date on it and it’s roughly thirty minutes long.

“I’m surprised you don’t have a bunch of homemade sex tapes on here.” Malia quips with a deadpan expression thrown at her cousin, taking a seat on the ground next to the younger boys. Everyone titters with faint laughter.

Braeden blushes and looks down at the floor as if she has something to hide and Derek only narrows his eyes at Malia, “Shut up.” He grumbles, hitting the play button and the TV fills up with the video and starts playing.

It doesn’t have the whole night recorded but just the end when they decided to whip out the karaoke and Derek begrudgingly set it up on the flat screen for them to use.

At first it’s just Scott’s obscure face shaking and adjusting the camera and then it pans out to the rest of the group all standing and sitting in the living room, plastic cups in their hands, brash and rowdy from the liquor.

“Yeaaaa karaoke!” The alpha shouts with a silly smile, stepping back and handing off the second mic to Liam.

“Let’s do a group sing-along. I can’t solo for shit.” The young beta rubs the back of his neck, not wanting to be put on the spot but he’s the newbie so they always felt the need to embarrass him first.

“Oh! I totally have the perfect song!” Kira squeaks, pulling on the arms of the remaining members who were sitting on the couches so they could all gather around the microphones available. Everyone is stumbling and swaying and it’s hilarious to watch back on tape.

They are all curious about her song selection until the intro starts playing and the guys groan, except for Mason who grins eagerly along with Kira and Lydia.

It’s “We’re All In This Together” from High School Musical. While the boys pretend to not be into it, they somehow manage to sing the correct lyrics without reading the screen very much. Weird.

The second song is Stiles and Scott singing “Time After Time” by Cyndi Lauper, because they swear the lyrics are so them. Derek rolls his eyes at the resilient bromance with a perceptive smile, almost like a proud older brother. The boys belt their hearts out, arms draped over the other.

Kira, Malia and Braeden decide to form a trio and do their own rendition of “Soldier” by Destiny’s Child. Braeden insists on taking Beyoncé’s part because she has the best vocal range, leading the other two and adding in some in sync dance moves. Well, for what it’s worth Kira tried to be in sync. And then Mason and Liam felt obligated to sing “Livin’ On A Prayer” by Bon Jovi because it was their favorite song to sing whenever they hung out. Their friendship was very much reminiscent of Scott and Stiles.

But besides the group song at the beginning, that brought back Lydia to the days of her middle school youth, she hadn’t gotten up and took the microphone.

Stiles watched Lydia from the corner of his eye as she sat on the couch, often times with Derek who didn’t participate as much because he simply was a sour wolf. She smiled and laughed excitedly watching her friends make fools of themselves, sipping her drink quietly with her legs tucked underneath her.

He doesn’t hesitate to shuffle over to her and plop down, placing his arm along the back of the couch where she sits. “Why don’t you get up there and show us your stuff?” He wiggles his brows. The alcohol certainly made him bolder than usual.

She turns her head and he isn’t sure if the blush is from the drinks or his effect on her. “I’m sure you’d love that, wouldn’t you?”

He only smirks before shrugging his shoulders, “I just want you to have fun.”

“I am having fun. You guys are all idiots, it’s hilarious.” She tries to cover up the slur in her voice, but she is definitely just as drunk. There’s also this lace of something in her voice, and he spots her nibbling her lip like she’s hiding something.

“And…” He adds on, because he wants to pull it out of her.

She huffs because this boy knows far too much about her lying techniques. “And my voice kind of sucks because I’ve blown my vocal chords from this whole banshee thing.”

She’s not insecure, more upset she can’t participate because otherwise she’d lose her talking ability completely.

“Then let’s duet this shit up.” He nods with an animated grin and bright eyes.

“Duet? With you?” She asks incredulously, scrunching her nose up adorably and he wants to kiss her like so many times before but refrains.

“Come on. I’ve got the perfect song. I have this memory of you auditioning for a certain musical. Not because you like musical theater but because you had this crazy obsession with the movie version…” His voice trails off and she’s curious, the boy tugging on her hand and the strawberry blonde hopping off the couch with no say in the matter.

The rest of the pack steps aside when Stiles announces he and Lydia are about to bring down the house. Lydia snatches the second mic out of his hand with a deadpan look shaking her head and the boy just grins smugly with his own controller.

The group is sitting and watching this footage and laughing uncontrollably at their antics of last night. Lydia is mortified because she has no idea what is about to happen with this duet business, but she notices Braeden biting back a smile. The mercenary had been the only one with any semblance of memory from the night before and she knows exactly what’s coming.

Lydia blinks her doe eyes and focuses on the screen and she hears the starting notes and lets out a laugh of disbelief. Of course Stiles would remember her brief fixation on Grease her first year of high school. She used to watch it at least three times a week and Stiles always caught her humming the songs in math class while she did her problems, writing down perfectly correct answers and pretending she had no idea what was going on for the sake of her popularity. Things had certainly changed since then.

Stiles smiles bashfully because it’s a reminder of his previous juvenile crush but it’s the little things like this that make him love her even more. He also vividly remembers her at a Halloween party that year dressing in an all-black ensemble including the leather jacket and skintight pants, just like Sandy’s last getup in the film. It was memorable because she rarely wore pants and also her ass looked ‘breath-taking’. His direct quote if you ask Scott.

He clears his throat, whiskey-colored eyes aglow and landing on Lydia. He doesn’t need the lyrics screen for this. “Summer lovin’ had me a blast.”

“Summer lovin’ happened so fast.” She’s quiet at first before picking up the volume of her voice on the last word with a smile.

The rest of the pack crowds around them with amusement while the two stood side by side in front of the TV.

“I met a girl crazy for me.” He gives her a wink and she rolls her eyes.

“Met a boy cute as can be.” Her cheeks turn a bit pinker and she runs a hand through her curls to distract from the heat on her face.

“Summer days drifting away, to uh-oh those summer nights.” The pair sings together and there are smiles permanently plastered on their lips.

It’s fitting that the song just so happens to be set during the summer time. And even more fitting that maybe the lyrics make them giddy with something entirely new. Their mutual attraction is only amplified from their inebriated states. Just imagine the heart-eye emoji coming to life. Maybe it’s not totally appropriate with Stiles’ girlfriend just a few feet away, completely clueless because she doesn’t remember this song from when she was a human eight years ago, and the meaning of the lyrics go over her head.

The rest of the group chimes in when the T-Birds and the Pink Ladies are supposed to sing and everyone is laughing at the sloppy performance of the popular show tune. But Stiles can’t tear his eyes away from Lydia. She’s glowing with happiness, she’s having actual fun and it’s a rare moment to see her supple lips lifted into a sweet grin. He feels this moment of nostalgia while he sings the words to her, back to the third grade when he first laid eyes on her. He feels like he’s falling in love with her all over again.

They inch closer and closer, sometimes touching the other’s arm or shoulder while they sang along to the song, lashes batting and eyes roaming over the other appreciatively.

Lydia pauses as the melody shifts, the number coming to a close. She lets out a soft sigh, “It turned colder, that’s where it ends.”

He doesn’t feel weird when he links their fingertips together, “So I told her we’d still be friends.”

She stares down at where her small fingers are laced up with his long ones. She gulps and gazes up at him like he’s the sun, “Then we made our true love vow.”

There’s a hint of a smile on his face, “Wonder what she’s doing now.”

But instead of it ending off sad he abruptly scoops her up in his arms, dropping his own mic in the process. She gasps and clutches onto his shoulder with a laugh, still holding her own microphone between them with a stunned look in her wide eyes. “Summer dreams ripped at the seams…”

The two sing together and everyone is watching the pair, Scott peeking at Malia who is now scrutinizing the two, starting to catch on that her boyfriend is getting a little too passionate about this karaoke act.

“But oh, those summer nights!” Stiles and Lydia belt out, Stiles even trying and failing at hitting the famous high note that John Travolta is known for. His voice cracks and the rest of the pack chuckles, laughter and chatter filling the air once the lyrics screen turns black.

Lydia watches her friends before meeting the gaze of the boy that’s still holding her and her breath catches in her throat because he has this goofy, hazy look in his eyes and they’re so close that their foreheads are touching.

“God, I love you.” He whispers.

She knows it’s not wise but the results of alcohol coursing through her veins makes her open her mouth, “I love-”

Malia is clearing her throat next to them, arms crossed. It’s suddenly gone very quiet and Stiles sets down the banshee. It feels like they’ve both been drenched in cold water at the reminder of his actual partner in the room. Lydia straightens out her dress and clasps her hands behind her back, staring down at her feet in shame.

“What? I’m just being honest.” Stiles shrugs nonchalantly.

“Seriously, Stiles?” Malia bites out, brows fixed in a scowl.

“No, like I really really love her. I try to stop myself but then I’m just right back at it, just like loving her and man,” He turns to Lydia, “You’re so gorgeous and smart. You’re like the Sandy to my Danny, only I’m not in the T-Birds. I wish I were though. Oh wait, the pack is kinda like the T-Birds. But I don’t really wear leather jackets. Scott and Derek do. What I’m trying to say is I just love you. I always have.”

Malia scoffs and Lydia blushes. Mason and Liam stifle laughter and Kira lifts a hand to cover up her content smile at the love confession.

“Dude, you messed up.” Scott pats his best friend’s back.

“Stiles, stop talking.” Derek stares at the boy with an expressionless face, wondering how this kid manages to survive when he always puts his foot in his mouth.

“Is this some sort of joke?” Malia looks around at the rest of the group.

Everyone is quiet for a long minute, avoiding eye contact and standing awkwardly, the mood shifting and suddenly sobering up.

Lydia sees Stiles hanging his head in humiliation and she claps her hands together catching everyone’s attention. “So who wants another shot?”

Derek approaches the camera mounted on his TV, showing a closeup of his exasperated face. “I’m getting too old for this.”

The image is shaky before the TV screen goes completely black. The footage has run all the way through and the group stares open-mouthed and surprised. Well, except for Braeden who is stifling a snicker with her hand.

“I knew there was a reason I woke up to you two sleeping together!” Malia growled.

Lydia rolled her eyes with an exhausted sigh, “I’m not the one who rambled out their love for someone else when I’m dating you. Don’t yell at me about it.”

“My boyfriend announced his love for you last night and you don’t think you’re the problem?” Malia scoffs and shakes her head, rolling her eyes as she seethes in her seat.

“Maybe the problem is you.” Lydia mutters sassily under her breath, checking her cuticles. If the were-coyote liked being honest then maybe she deserved hearing what Stiles had said.

“Coffee time! Oh shit. What did I do?” Stiles just walked back into the awkward scenario with a triumphant smile at his success with the coffee maker, but his face falls when he catches sight of the serious expression on everyone’s faces.

“Coffee yay! Let’s go drink it!” Kira is the first to flee the room, followed by Scott. He gives Stiles an apologetic face as if to say ‘Good luck bro’ before disappearing into the kitchen.

“Yea, I could use a cup.” Liam gets up quickly.

“But you hate coffee.” Mason follows after him.

“Well, that’s our cue.” Derek smirks at Stiles getting caught into a mess all because of his stupid mouth. Derek and Braeden go hide in the kitchen with the rest of the gang.

“She’s right. You’re the one who opened your big mouth and admitted you still love her. God, Stiles I thought you were past this by now?” Malia gets up from the floor and props her hands on her hips.

Stiles hadn’t been in the room to watch the tape back and his memory of last night is practically nonexistent but he still feels guilty because he has a feeling he let his drunken thoughts of Lydia be heard aloud.

He looks at Lydia whose head is hung low and he shakes his head quickly, “Well then I guess you got the wrong impression. It’s different with Lydia and me…I don’t expect you to understand.”

“I don’t. I probably won’t ever understand but I’m tired of watching you look at her the way that you do while everyone watches me in pity. They’re all thinking the same thing. ‘Why is Malia with him when he’s so obviously in love with Lydia?’ I’m starting to ask myself that same question.” Malia sighs tiredly.

“Malia, it was just a stupid night of too much drinking and terrible singing. Let’s just forget it ever happened, okay? It was just a case of sober thoughts coming from drunken words.” Lydia speaks up from her place on the couch, feeling awkward that she is stuck between them like a couple’s therapist.

Malia scrutinized the banshee and considered her theory. But she couldn’t just ignore it altogether. What he said had meant something.

Stiles nods and shrugs his shoulders, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Yea, I mean without the tape it was already forgotten.”

Malia looks down at the ground and is silent for a few minutes. “I get that you’re trying to act like it didn’t happen but it did. I think it’s just best you and I stopped seeing each other. I don’t really feel okay with my boyfriend being in love with my other friend and the two of them are just too in denial and delusional about admitting their true feelings.” She states bluntly picking up her eyes to catch sight of Lydia and Stiles looking mortified.

“I do not-” Lydia stands up and tries to interject but Malia cuts her off and holds up her hand.

“It’s fine. We’re all fine.” She declares. “I’ll be over this in a day, let’s just chill out, okay? We can all be friends again and maybe you’ll finally work up the nerve to finish that very important sentence you started last night.” The were-coyote gives a pointed look to the strawberry blonde before grabbing her jacket and shoes. “See you at school!”

Stiles and Lydia are left standing in the loft living room with red faces feeling totally exposed and vulnerable. Stiles is the first to speak up, scratching the back of his head and studying the girl in front of him, “So uh…what sentence is she referring to exactly?”

Lydia whips her head up to look at him, her green eyes wide with anxiety, “I have no idea what she’s talking about.”

“Well, Lyd. I hate to break it to you but there’s literally video footage as evidence…” He smiles smugly, his feet already moving him to the TV stand where the remote is resting.

“Stiles, don’t! I swear to god, I’ll kill you if you replay that thing right now!” She races over and they reach for the controller, playing tug-of-war with it and he’s getting such a kick out of her frazzled state.

“What’s that saying again? Drunken words are sober thoughts?” He reiterates what she said earlier with a boyish chuckle and Lydia is trying with all of her might but it’s obvious Stilinski has been working out like she noticed.

The pack finally walks back into the room with mugs of coffee in their hands to find the two of them like this.

“Alright, if you two are going to fuck around with my equipment you’re not allowed to attend any future sleepovers.” Derek scolds them.

Stiles lets go and raises his hands in surrender, causing Lydia to stumble back clutching the Wii controller to her chest like a newborn baby.

It seems like that was enough to drop the subject, at least for now because Stiles definitely planned on seeing it for himself. The pack moves to clean up the mess from the night before, getting the loft back to its original state.

“Where’s Malia?” Kira asks with a confused look, fixing the pillows on the sofas and throwing out a few solo cups.

“We kinda broke up and she left.” Stiles winces and then sighs, “But she’ll be over it in a day or two. I had a feeling she wasn’t that emotionally attached anyways.”

“Unlike _some_ people.” Braeden chimes with a knowing look sent to Lydia. The banshee only pouts at the older girl and busies herself with retrieving her purse.

She’s about to leave and she knows for a fact that Stiles will stick around or come back later to watch the tape so either way she’s screwed. But maybe it was a good thing it was all finally being laid out.

Either way if he brought it up she’d have to deal with it sooner or later. And if she was still a nervous wreck about confronting him, she could just buy a bottle of tequila, pull out the Grease soundtrack and two shot glasses, and send him a text that said:

‘Let’s get drunk and tell each other everything we’re afraid to say sober.’

She had a feeling he’d accept the invitation.


End file.
